


I'm Sorry Akaashi

by Lineonad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lineonad/pseuds/Lineonad
Summary: 'If I listened to him. If only I just listened to him, this wouldn't have happen.''Calm down and tell me what happen.'
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	I'm Sorry Akaashi

Beep. Beep.

"Akaashi I'm sorry." Bokuto sobbed as he stared at him, eyes filled with salty tears. Kuroo stood beside him, staring at the injured man on the bed. When he heard Akaashi got into an accident, he immediately went to the hospital. He closed his eyes, remembering what Bokuto told him when he arrived at the hospital.

'It's my fault! It's my damn fault!'

'Bokuto it's not your fault!'

'It is Kuroo! It is my fault! It's my fucking fault that his gonna die!'

'His not gonna die B-'

'His gonna die Kuroo and it's because of my dumb mouth.'

'Akaashi won't die.'

'If I listened to him. If only I just listened to him, this wouldn't have happen.'

'Calm down and tell me what happen.'

Beep. Beep.

"Hey Akaashi remember the song you sang me?" Tears landed on Bokuto's hand. "I-I really loved it." He was struggling, Kuroo can tell. This was rare for him, to see Bokuto, the most energetic person in the world, crying. 'His in pain.' He patted the white-haired man's back. "I-I....w-want to....sing...it .... to...you." Bokuto choked. "I hope you'll love it."

Fly me to the moon

And let me play among the stars

Let me know what Spring is like

On Jupiter and Mars

Kuroo looked away, he felt Bokuto's pain and it hurts his heart. Bokuto gripped on the sheets, his heart was in pain. 'It hurts.' He opened his mouth to speak, the pain was unbearable and it hurts every time he looks at Akaashi.

Beep. Beep.

He ignored the pain and continued singing.

In other words, hold my hand

In other words, darling, kiss me

Bokuto closed his eyes, praying to God that Akaashi won't die. Memories flooded into his mind, hurting his heart even more.

'Bokuto let me drive.'

'No Akaashi I'll drive.'

'You're too drunk Bokuto. Please let me-'

'I'LL FUCKING DRIVE AND THAT'S FINAL!'

'....Bok-'

'IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO DRIVE THEN FUCK YOU.'

'Bok-'

'DON'T YOU TRUST ME AKAA-'

'Bokuto watch out!'

Beep. Beep.

"I was so stupid....so stupid.'' Bokuto cried. Kuroo couldn't help him, he can't fix a broken heart nor can he heal Akaashi.

Fill my heart with song

And let me sing forever more

You are all I worship

All I long for and adore

In other words, please be true

In other words, I love you

"B-bokuto." Looking up, he stared into those charming blue eyes, the blue eyes he loved with his heart. "Akaashi." Bokuto grabbed his hand, he sobbed into it. "I'm so sorry."

Beep.

Kuroo glanced at the heart monitor, he felt salty tears forming in his eyes. 'Should I tell him.' He glanced at Bokuto. 'Should I?' Akaashi's eyes fluttered. He weakly raised his hand and caressed Bokuto's cheeks "Kotaru."

Beep.

Akaashi wiped a tear from Bokuto's cheek.

Beep.

Kuroo watched helplessly.

Beep.

"Kotaru I'm sorry and I love you..." Akaashi closed his eyes.

Beep.

Bokuto widen his eyes.

Beep

"Take care Bokuto.."Akaashi said his finat words.

Beeeep.

Bokuto's heart stopped

Beeep.

The only thing he heard was his heart, pounding in his chest.

BEEEEP

He screamed.

AKAASHI


End file.
